Falling For You
by LivingLifeFromANewPerspective
Summary: Lafayette is a relatively quite and reserved guy considering being friends with possibly the loudest three men in New York City. But will bumping (Literally) into Peggy, the shy third wheel of the Schuyler sisters change his world for good ? In other words third wheels become friends and maybe even more. Modern AU.
1. An Coincidental Meeting

(Authors note. Ok hello and welcome to my first Hamilton Fanfiction. I know right history is happening in my room as I write this sleep deprived at 2 in the morning. That leads me into to say that this was spell checked once so please dont hunt me down because Im an awkward writer im sorry. Please leave reviews and check out my other fanfiction it means so much thank you! Finally my updating times are so messed up, I try and update every week, but if you know me from my Miraculous Ladybug fic then you know Im horrible at updating consistently. Again Thank you!)

Lafayette tucked his cream colored scarf into his purple coat, he shuffled down the streets towering over the hundreds of people that walked around him. Feeling the brisk air smack against his face he walked faster digging his hands as far as they could into his pocket. Lafayette couldn't stand this weather. He longed for the weather were the clouds would part and the earth took its first warm breath melting the cold months away. Lafayette eagerly waited for the time he could look at the citizens and tourists of the city; he desperately wanted to witness the first smiles of happiness as the world came out of the dark and opened up to spring time. Lafayette sighed as he directed his gaze to the concrete below him. He studied the shoes of strangers walking past him; each one with a different destination and goal. Lafayette studied the way some people would scurry past him or how some would take their time and stride along the pathway. He fell silent and continued to look at the ground until abruptly someone bumped into his chest throwing him back a bit. Lafayette stumbled to regain his balance as an audible gasp escaped others mouth. He straightened himself out and shot his eyes up; that is until he had to look down at the girl standing before him with her hands hovering over her mouth.

"I am so so sorry!" She exclaimed putting emphasis on each word.

Lafayette stood speechless as he stared at her. Her chocolate hair ran rivers down her head and swayed gently at her shoulders. Her ombre brown eyebrows raised in shock.

Lafayette coughed, "Oh no you're fine I wasn't watching where I was walking" He admitted.

He stared as she dropped her hands and bit her pink lower lip. The color matched her rosey defined cheeks that led into her well rounded face. The same color flushed into her nose from the sharp wind blowing around them.

"Oh my god I'm such a clutz," She let out a breathy laugh before making eye contact back at him. "Wait you wouldn't happen to know where the Lauren's coffee house is?" She asked pulling out her phone from her ripped skinny jeans.

Lafayette's face flushed as he remembered that was the exact place he was heading, "Oh um that funny because I was just making my way over there right now" He sheepishly replied.

He watched as he face lit up with delight, "You wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you right? I have to meet my sisters there."

Lafayette regained his confidence back and walked up next to her, "It's not a problem with me just follow me and don't get separated" He chucked, "Just watch this giant and you'll be fine."

He started to walked a couple steps in front of her, Lafayette smiled when he heard a tiny giggle come from the girl behind him. The two made it to the end of the street and waited for the signal to go across the street, but both remained quite. It wasn't until two blocks down that Peggy found herself unable to keep up with Lafayette's tall strides. As the crowd of city-goers began to separate the two Peggy swooped around person to person, she kept her eye on the curly brown hair in a ponytail sticking out from the crowd. Peggy began to jog trying to catch up with the man; however, just as she reached him she glided right into a stranger's foot causing her to stumble forward. In one swift motion she grabbed the jacked in front of her praying that it wasn't another stranger. After feeling her momentum stop from plunging onto the pavement she slowly opened her tightly shut eyes.

"You know before you start running you should learn how to walk" Lafayette turned around holding her elbows trying to steady her, "Why didn't you call for me to slow down" He asked staring into her widened eyes.

Peggy steadied her rapid breath, "I never actually got your name"

"Oh! Well then my names Lafayette." He laughed holding out his hand childishly.

Peggy backed up from the spur of emotions coming from the taller boy, slowly she returned the actions and shook the larger hand, "Peggy Schuyler." She paused, "Do you have a first name?" She smiled slyly.

Lafayette signaled for her to walk next to him as they caught up with the rest of the bustling crowd, "Trust me you don't wanna hear it."

Peggy drew her eyes from the many faces passing by her and looked up to Lafayette, "Try me."

Lafayette smirked and shrugged, "Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette."

Peggy smiled at him, "Lafayette works" She held out her tiny hand, "Peggy."

Lafayette took her hand and gently shook it, "Short and sweet."

Lafayette turned his gaze back to the street fast enough to not see her cheeks turn a tomato red. Lafayette started to turn to the left making sure he grabbed the forearm sleeve of her cream colored jacket. Peggy plastered herself to his back making sure not to get separated. She kept her eyes on the back of his coat as they made the treacherous turn, her breathing began to increase when he reached back and pulled her in front of him and placed his hands on her small shoulders, Leading her towards a line of small shops. Peggy shifted her eyes upward to one of the signs.

"Welp here we are, Lauren's coffee shop." Lafayette began to head for the medium sized building. Peggy followed as he eyes analyzed the wooden black sign with gold cursive letters that spelled out Laurens.


	2. Lauren's Coffeehouse

"Well look who decided to show up!" Lafayette's loud mouth friends shouted from the table they currently resided at.

"Oh Peggy's here!" Peggs sister Eliza cheered sitting in between his two friends.

Both stood equally shocked at the scene, Lafayette tilted his head to the side before looking down to Peggy.

"I take it your sisters know my friends" He said.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be named Alexander Hamilton?" She questioned, eyes still glued on the five sitting around the table.

"No way" Lafayette paused, "Is your sister named Eliza Schuyler?"

"No way" Peggy whispered, "You were at the wedding weren't you?"

"I was one of the best men" He whispered back to her, "You were the maid of honor right?"

Lafayette could feel the tension in Peggy as she stiffened up, "Haha no that was my sister Angelica."

Peggy and Lafayette stood in a bubble of awkward silence as they watched a man with curly brown hair, face filled to the brim with freckles, offer to get everyone a free round of drinks as he collected the pile of old empty mugs. Peggy's two sisters sat across from each other chatting about Eliza's husband. Her husband, Alex was typing on his phone so fast that his hands could just fall off. Their tall and buff friend was minding his own business as Alexander focused on his brightly lit screen.

"Hey don't be strangers come on it" the freckled guy greeted holding a tray with his right hand balancing it on top of his shoulder.

"Laf get over here!" The three men cheered.

Lafayette started to walk over to the crowded table, he stopped and looked back when he realized Peggy was standing awkwardly to the side fiddling with her thumbs. Laurens took notice as he was collecting new round of drinks.

"Hey come on we all are fam here" He laughed nugging her over plopping her down into the booth while shoving Lafayette next to her.

Lafayette blushed at the sudden shoulder bumping as Peggy quickly straightened herself out leaning both arms on the table.

Both Schuyler sisters immediately took noticed and pointed it out, "Peggy for the last time" Eliza corrected.

"Elbows off the table" Angelica finished.

Lafayette tried to listen on to the guys conversation about politics but was drawn away when he heard the outburst of corrections from the sisters. He tried to get a look at Peggy but just saw her quietly remove her elbows from the table.

"You know daddy would never want his daughters to suport that kind of image." Angelica stated sipping the piping hot tea.

Lafayette was now drowning out Alex and Hercules fighting over the presidential campaigns and focused in on what the two were saying.

"We just love you so much and we don't like it when Daddy yells at us in between interviews." Eliza added as Peggy shifted now visibly uncomfortable.

He thought for a moment, why in gods name were they in their 20s and referring to their father as daddy, and why the hell had they been so keen on fixing Peggy's posture. Lafayette looked around at the rest of the table, the guys were slouched and leaning on each other, Alex wasn't even sitting but standing on his tip toes arguing furiously with the two other boys. Lafayette turned his gaze back to the sisters. They sat in such a perfect angle that you could measure it and they would be sitting exactly straight up. Both Eliza and Angelina with their heads held high with a kind expression towards Peggy.

"But Daddy isnt here and it isn't one of his interviews" Peggy added.

The girls gave her a sympathetic look and were about to say something else before turning to the rest of the group adding themselves into the conversation, leaving Peggy alone to her thoughts. Lafayette sat there and pondered the situation, his knowledge of the sisters was limited, but he was aware of how filthy rich they were. That was mainly the reason Alex even married Eliza. Sure Lafeyette new Alexander loved the middle sister with all his heart but remembered him adding a comment at the ball they were forced to attend. He remembered the Alex's friend Burr had first told him about the schuyler sisters and their overwhelming wealth. Alex then responded that it wasn't a matter of if he could get one, but which one he could get. Lafayette then thought about their wealth. The three sisters were the most richest people in the entire city. The sisters had been rewarded nonstop for supporting their father who was a general in back in one of the wars. Each sister spoke out about the good he had done for the country and held high standard for venterin funding. The three were praised as polite and reserved even from a young age, having had the press up in their faces for almost their entire life could have an effect on them Lafeyette thought. He could see that Peggy looked different now than what she had been when she bumped into him on the streets. Heir hair now lifelessly tossed around her head, and her eyes now with a glassy tone to them. But he was still lost in thought to say anything, he thought back to each of the sisters success. Angelica was the oldest, her husband John Church was a government official back over in London so she is quite famous over in England for her high New York fashion. She even owns her own small fashion and makeup brand in the foreign country. Eliza was the second oldest, for the middle child she did get most of the attention. Her husband, Alex wrote for the NY times as the political chief editor. This meant she was always on top of the political scene working her way into it as well. She was popular for endorsing senators and reps with her large amounts of money. But at the same time Eliza was kind and had a strong maternal instinct. She owns almost all of the private orphanages in the entire city where she goes and help the younger children. At last he thought of the youngest, Peggy, he could have sworn she wasn't married, Lafayette never remembered her being interested in politics and over all she preferred to lay down low.

"Hey are you ok?" Lafayette asked.

Peggy shook her head clutching her now white palms, "yeah I just need to head out."

She quickly got up and grabbed her coat beginning to bid her good buys to the group.

"Well wait" Lafayette interjected, "Do you have any other plans?"

She looked down at his for a second, "N-no."

Befor he could stop the words flew out of his mouth, "Would you like to hang out with me for a bit?" He asked immediately regretting his ofer in fear of rejection.

Peggy bit her lip before a spark returned in her eyes igniting them, "Sure! But could it be where you live? My place isn't such a good choice." She giggled.

In an instant Lafayette swung around to grab his coat and slided out of the booth side of the table.

"Hey disappearing so soon" Laurence's laughed looking back at them.

"Ya guys literally just got here no less than 20 minutes" Herc added.

Peggy looked flushed at the comments not knowing how to reply, she realized that it had probably seemed rude to come as a tag along and then leave without saying a word.

"Yeah sorry guys we both aren't really feeling it today plus I'm still getting over the cold I had for two freaking weeks." He said as the guys laughed, "It's the damn winter I swear, but anyway just text us if you plan on meeting up another time." Lafeyette concluded.

Peggy watched in amazement as Lafayette swiftly took charge coming up with a semi believable lie to get them both out of the situation. Boy was she in for a special evening, (NO they do not do the do btw)

(Well I have returned and I just want to say that the amount of support Iv gotten is literally unbelievable you guys are seriously awesome. I knew there was a reason why I loved this fandom also I some amazing news, in two weeks I'm going to get to meet the cast of hamilton which I'm still sorta in denial about but Its happening! Ok back to the story,and to answer a question I got recently yes this is a going to be a multi chapter fic! It just takes me decades to write. Ok finally Im already working on another chapter so it should be out by friday anyway thank you again. (This is for anyone who is interested in art commissions. Yes I do have an etsy were I do have art commissions for portraits, I have done a few hamilton characters as well and If you just want to pm me any messages I do crafty things like crayon melts and perler beads and probably could do something musical related. My etsy store is Witch Of Space Crafts.)


	3. The Color Purple

Peggy and Lafayette repeated the same walking pattern they had before entering the coffee shop, and after numerous train stops, and three blocks of walking they arrived in front of Lafayette's house.

"I didn't realize you lived so close to me." Peggy said watching him dig out his key.

"Mmm let me guess you live in Soho." He laughed opening his door.

"In fact yes I do" She replied eyeing the outside of his house.

She could tell the apartment had a classic Greenwich village vibe to it. It was a red brick house pushed in between two others that look identical to it. The gate, steps, and window panes matched a black color. Lafayette opened his door and held it open for the distracted girl.

"Earth to Peggy" Lafayette said waving his hand in front of her.

Peggy jumped a bit and quickly entered the house, "Oops sorry zoned out there for a sec." She giggled.

As soon as she stepped foot inside she was hit with a burst of warmth. Peggy looked around the room, the living room was slim and contained one couch a tv with an area of tetris stacked shelves filled with books and albums. She could only see one shelf directly to the left of her and it was filled with books from the some war era. The room itself had everything against the walls, the couch was pushed up to the left wall and the tv touching the right. This left lots of open room on the floor where books were piled in stacks as well as on the burgundy coffee table. On the tv stand picture frames littered the space. Over all she could tell it was a very vintage and bohemian room.

Peggy couldn't hear the Lafayette shut the door as she walked over to the picture frames. Each one never showed Lafayette but had the three other men just in different places. There was one picture that had Lafayette standing next to an elderly lady in a hospital bed with different types of tubes running into her arm. Both looked as happy as could be for the situation they were in.

"Wow you really love staring at stuff." Lafayette said smirking at her.

Peggy shot back around to see him now sitting on the couch begin to move some books that were left sitting next to him.

"Yeah you could say that." Peggy sheepishly said shedding off her coat and sitting next to Lafayette.

"Sorry for the mess I didn't realize I'd have company today." He replied.

"No no you're fine I sorta pushed this on you." Peggy said shifting around.

Lafayette laughed a bit and relaxed into the sofa, "Sooo tell me about yourself considering we literally just met less than 3 hours ago."

Peggy sat there in thought for a couple seconds, "Well um I mean there's not much about me that's special."

"Really?" Lafayette jokingly laughed, "The great Peggy has absolutely nothing special, I find that hard to believe.".

"Margaret." Peggy said looking down at her clean cut boots.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow questioning the comment.

"My birth name is Margaret" Peggy paused, "But people have called me Peggy for as long as I can remember."

Lafayette could feel the awkward silence grow to fill the room and figured it was a touchy subject, "I mean like do you work or what are your hobbies and stuff."

Peggy smiled softly, "I really like makeup and fashion as well as nature." She looked around at the vintage books, "I can tell you like books." Peggy said.

She look over at Lafayette who was now eyeing the stack of books next to him on the table next to him. " You have no idea, history books are my favorite." He watched Peggy look at them as well, "Do you like to read?"

"Eh I mean I suck at it, but I love to read and I prefer hearing people read." Peggy said.

Lafayette nodded before he walked over immediately picking 3 smaller books from the group of books on the floor. He then moved back towards Peggy passing her the books. She ran her fingers over the soft paper covers.

"The giver, The color purple, and the great Gatsby." Peggy mumbled to herself.

"Three amazing classics ranging from three different themes and three different styles of writing" Lafayette pointed at the first book, "The giver you might have red in like 6th grade but no one ever remembers it, it's a coming of age story that encourages rebellion in a strictly ruled isolated community its sci-fi and was made in the 1990s." Next he pointed to "The Color Purple.", "This book is a little older and is told in the first person diary perspective of an African American girl, This ones really dark and it's written in not complete sentences and grammar." Lafayette finally pointed to the last book, "The Great Gatsby is a book written in the 1920s featuring a guy who meets this super rich guy and it's a very calming book."

Peggy nodded, "I don't actually know how to read that well." She admitted.

"Well thats why Im starting you off with short and sweet books, I suggest the color purple because the way the author writes is in a very southern slang" Lafayette said, "Why don't you try reading to me and I can help get you started" He offered.

Peggy blushed as her heart began to speed up, "U-um I mean you don't really have to feel obligated to do this, I'm just a really slow reader."

Lafayette leaned back into the chair and motioned for her to read. "Hey I have all the time in the world."

Peggy took the color purple and opened it up to the first page, hesitantly she fiddled with the page. Peggy knew that in private she loved to read, but it was just that she mostly red childrens level 100 page type books. Her favorite type were fiction of any kind she liked periodic fiction, realistic fiction, anything. Peggys favorite were stargirl and the outsiders. She lost track of how many times she could have red them over the course of her life. They were short and to the point as well as easy reads for where her level resided.

She could feel Lafayette's intense yet encouraging stare as she slowly but steadily spoke the words she saw on the page. After 30 minutes she had completed the first 16 pages, to her it felt much longer and she felt a tinge of embarrassment. Peggy's was entranced by the book, the story was depressing but written in such a way that almost seemed hopeful at every end of the journal pages. Peggy already wanted to finished the book, but Peggy did not dared to read another page due to the fact that she wanted to stop taking up Lafayette's time.

"You know I can just continue this at home really." Peggy said brushing her hands threw her hair beginning to shut the book.

"Hey hey hold on, I can see the way you are reading the book you know." Lafayette said back, "You look just like I did when I red my first favorite book, the way your eyes dilated with each page, when you take pauses in sentences for dramatic effect, when you turn the page with such excitement." He laughed, "I know that sounds really weird and stalkerish but trust me you're in the zone right now and honestly you aren't reading as slow as you might think."

"Are you sure this isn't just a ploy to get me to stay longer." Peggy giggled before gripping the book turning it back to where she had left off. Finally she reached the last sentence, the sun had sunk low and the stars were now hidden by the city neon lights that gleamed into the window panes. Peggy closed the book and rubbed her strained eyes, she couldn't even believe how tired she was. Her blurry vision focused in on Lafayette who was still sitting there staring back at her blankly. After of couple beats of silence Lafayette's eyes widened as he reanimated.

"Ah you finished!" Lafayette cheered "see it wasn't that bad!" He insisted.

Before Peggy's tired mind could process what was going on she felt a crushing warm surround her.

"See I knew you could do it!" Lafayette said releasing her from the quick hug and grabbing the book that sat in her lap. Peggy's mind was sluggish and she was having late reactions, her first reaction was to gasp but soon after she began to laugh. The two laughed until their sides hurt, Peggy wiped the tears from her eyes and began to wonder just what time it really was.

"Hey Lafayette?" Peggy asked, "What time is it?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Um let me check." Lafayette replied pulling out his phone from his pocket, "It's 3:45 am"

If Peggy wasn't wide awake then she was now, "What do you mean it's 3:45?!" she cried.

Lafayette threw his arms up surprised by the outburst, "I don't know I don't control the time!"

"What am I going to do I have to get home." Peggy signed, "By now all of the trains are buses are stopped so I'm going to have to walk." Peggy quickly finished before collecting the three books and her jacket.

"Whoa whoa slow down" Lafayette stood on his feet and grabbed her shoulder, "It's not the most wisest idea to walk alone at 4 am in the city." He rationalized (A/N Is that even a word?)

"I'll be fine I live in Soho only a couple blocks from here." She argued.

"Peggy, Soho may be the next district over but it's a 20 block walk from here not counting how far it is to wherever you live." Lafayette concluded.

Peggy ran her fingers threw her hair a repeatedly, "So what do you suggest I do It's not like I can walk over to my sisters, Angelica lives in Tribeca and Eliza lives in the upper east village."

Lafayette put his finger to his chin and looked around, "Well you can stay here for what's left of the night." He suggested.

He could tell Peggy was think about the offer from when she calmly removed her fingers thru her hair, "I really don't want to be a burden."

Lafayette's eyes widened, "You wouldn't be a burden at all I'd just clean the sofa and sleep there and you can sleep in my room it's a hell of alot cleaner up stairs."

Peggy shifted the books from one arm to another, "I just really don't want you to go through all of that trouble."

"Peggy believe me when I say that you are most certainly not a burden and if anything it's relieving to have someone to talk to." Lafayette explained.

Peggy bit her lip and stared at the floor, "Ok fine but if any of my sisters ask it was because you insisted."

"Alrighty she finally makes up her mind." Lafayette laughed, "follow me I'll show you where you'll will be staying madame. "He said faking a french accent.

Peggy nodded imitating Lafayette's voice "alrighty."

Lafayette avoided the loosely spread papers on the floor and started to walk up the set of hardwood floors. Flipping a switch at the bottom of the steps illuminated the ascending hallway. Peggy quickly followed behind holding onto the black wooden railing. When they reached the top of the steps there were three doors. One that resided in front of them five feet ahead, the one that took a sharp left down the hallway, and finally there was one to the right a little further down. Lafayette stood to the side to let Peggy get a better view of the doors.

"Alright so the door in front of us is a bathroom the one of the right is the bedroom and the one to the left is my studio." He said.

"Just know that I still feel really bad." Peggy said, "Plus I don't even have clothes to change into." She pointed to her outfit that she had worn since yesterday morning."

"Still not letting you walk like 30 plus blocks" Lafayette replied. "Here let me grab something for you to put on."

Peggy blushed at the thought of wearing the much taller and muscular man's clothes. Lafayette had worn a tight button down shirt that day which left little to her imagination. Peggy for the life of her couldn't think of a reason why her face was beat red, and why she felt this unexplained warmth when she was around him. But for now Peggy pushed back all of through thoughts and focused on the task at hand, getting clothes on and getting the hell to sleep.

(Alrighty this may seem like a bigger chapter but actually progression yay! Also I'm really sorry for any of the spell errors i missed. It's currently 3 am and I have 10% battery left on my computer and I too lazy to plug it in. Honestly there's not much to update other than Monday marks like a week count down til I see the Ham cast which is hard to believe. Ok that's it for now I'll see you in the next chapter! P.S I do see all your comments, I actually get emails straight to my phone when you guys comment, so even if I don't respond trust me I've seen it!)


	4. The Joys Of Sleep

I'll see you in the next chapter! P.S I do see all your comments, I actually get emails straight to my phone when you guys comment, so even if I don't respond trust me I've seen it!)

She followed Lafayette into his room observing him grab pants and a shirt. When he turned around he handed her a pair of gray sweatpants and a baggy gray shirt with gold letters that spelled 'C'est Moi'.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Peggy asked.

"I think the question is would you understand?" Lafayette joked.

"Wow, you just roasted me so hard just then." She laughed taking the garments from his hands.

"Well if you don't need anything else the couch downstairs is literally calling my name" Lafayette said walking back to the door leaning one hip on it.

"Nah I'm good." She replied.

Before Lafayette turned to close the door he heard Peggy began to say something, "Hey Laf?"

Lafayette was glad that he had his back turned so that she couldn't see him blushing like a fool.

"Yes, Peggy?" Lafayette asked turning his head to look at her.

"Good night."

Lafayette turned back around and before he quietly closed the door he replied, "Good night."

Once Peggy was alone she slipped off her heeled boots and sat down on the side of the bed, her short legs barely touching the hardwood floor. She slipped off her skinny jeans and blouse changing into his clothes.

When she was dressed she neatly folded each article of clothing and folded them nicely on top of each other. Peggy put her clothes on top of the black empty night-stand next to the bed as well as putting her phone on top of her shirt. Finally Peggy pulled the navy blue duvet off to the side of the bed. Peggy flopped back into it the bed letting the comfort of the mattress engulf her. (A/N get ready for some furniture porn. In which I describe when you have been up all day and come home and lay in your bed for the first time that day, and it's the most magical feeling ever.) Peggy let her head rest on the flat pillow. She laid on her side and left the left side of her body sink into the mattress like laying in a cloud. Closing her eyes and letting her dreams let loose, Peggy's mind left dashing away from reality as she took deep breaths inhaling the smell of Lafayette on the pillow. Oddly enough it was comforting that it was the same black tie sophisticated smell from earlier. (A/N It's a Yankee candle scent and it smells like a New Yorker please don't judge me.) Peggy's breaths began to drown out as her thoughts completely took over carrying her away to sleep.

Her eyes began to flutter open, morning light bouncing into the room. Peggy took a couple of seconds to gain awareness of her surrounding, she rubbed her eyes an innumerable amount of times before she opened them. Her hair tied in knots was thrown around her and drool coated the outside of her mouth. Peggy didn't move an inch as she stared around the room waiting for the rest of her body to wake up with her. The room was a tight squeeze and was nothing like the living room. This room had minimal books in it, in fact, it may only have had a total of 3 books that were stacked on his minimalist style desk. There was no tv and only one dresser with a wooden closet door next to it. Peggy began to sit up and stretched executing a loud yawn. She flung her feet off the side of the bed and had to jump down to fully get off of the bed. Peggy slowly stepped her way to the door and quietly opened it. The empty hallway was lavished with light; a silence stuck to the walls as birds chirped from the outside. Peggy glided her hands off of the door frame and gently moved it to the cream-colored walls. Tip toeing down the hallway, Peggy took it step by step till she made it to the foot of the stairs. Peggy could see that one of the curtains was drawn loose and draped over the window shielding one side of the room from light. Peggy quietly extended one leg in front of her taking her first silent step descending the stairs. Her slim hand hovered just above the black railing. Peggy kept a steady motion coming down the steps, when she was able to see the sofa mid way she stopped. Peggy looked down at the occupied sofa, Lafayette was stretched out with his arms crossed behind his head. He was still wearing his black jeans and red flannel. In a deep slumber, Peggy watched his chest rise and fall peacefully. Lafayette's brown hair was thrown around his head with fly away lying upon his forehead. Peggy began to continue stepping down the stairs. After a couple silent minutes, she reached the floor. With every hesitant step towards the couch, the floor would creak underneath her causing her to stop like a deer in headlights. Peggy stopped getting closer when she arrived at the coffee table next to her. She could tell that he had spent little time sleeping and more time with his head in books. Three entirely new books laid next to him at his side; she could just barely read the titles.

'The Battle Of Yorktown, The World Turned Upside Down, and Rochambeau the French Revolutionist.' She stated in her thoughts.

Peggy smiled and slowly tried to grab the books. It was like poking a sleeping bear and she had no intentions of waking him. As her hands barely touched the book cover, she sharply inhaled and swiftly grabbed all three books in her hand. Peggy winced in fear of waking him, but alas he remained sleeping undisturbed. Peggy sat the books down and retreated back to his room. Once she was there, Peggy took no time to grab the comforter and her phone quickly getting back down stairs. On her way, she untied the open curtain dimming the room even more. Peggy could still see things a couple of feet in front of her but she struggled not to bump into anything as she made her way past the coffee table back to Lafayette. Peggy uncrumpled the distressed comforter and undulated the blanket placing it on the sleeping boy. Immediately Lafayette took the covers and snuggled deeper into them rolling over facing Peggy. She couldn't stare at his face for more than one second without her face blushing, so she decided that in return for letting her stay and giving up his bed that she would clean up his living room. Peggy loved two things most in the entire world. Gardens and Organization. Makeup and clothes came in at a close third. But Peggy could often be referred to as a neat freak in her own home. Everything had a place and it stayed in that place, just how she liked it. Peggy checked her phone for the time. It was 6:30 sharp and she had zero messages from her sisters meaning she had to be quick before they wanted to see her. In the darkness, one by one Peggy analyzed the shelves. The books were all by different authors and had absolutely no order. Not by genre, not by alphabetical author, nor were they even facing the same direction. So book by book, shelf by shelf, Peggy took out each book and sorted it by the author's name and series number. Not only did she do that, but she put the revolutionary war books in their own separate bookshelves and placed the other genres in shelves of their own; Non- fiction, biography, and murder mysteries. All in their respective places. Once Peggy completed the basics she moved on to the floor sorting the multiple piles and putting them where they belonged. Soon it was 7:10 and the entire floor was now clear of obstructions. Peggy even went as far as to sort out the record albums in order from band or singer. She wiped her sweating forehead checked her phone once again. The notifications red 4 new messages.

Angie: Hey sis! Just wanted to check up on ya after you left so early yesterday.

Angie: Oh and another thing we have a photoshoot at 8 in times square so meet us there.

Angie: Um me and Eliza just knocked on your door and you didn't answer. And you haven't responded to these texts.

Angie: OK Peggy this really isn't funny can you please answer your texts we are all trying to contact you.

Peggy rolled her eyes, 'uh huh and that's why I have only four messages from one person.' She thought.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds as she began to type rapidly.

Peggy: Yeah sorry I just saw the messages and I'll be there at 8.

Peggy looked at the time once more 7:15. 'So that means I have 45 minutes to get back to times square.' Peggy almost screamed at the sudden lack of time.

She tried to run as quietly as possible as she ran up the steps and into the bedroom putting on her clothes in a flash. She looked at herself in his standing mirror. Her makeup was smudged and her hair sat in a rats nest at the top of her head. She flipped her hair over and tied it into a messy bun. Peggy frantically scrambled to find her bag in which she always kept a spare notepad and pen. She scribbled Lafayette a thank-you note and held it in her hand as she slipped on her heels and made her way back down the stairs. Placing the note on the now cleared coffee table she quickly exited the house locking the door behind her. Peggy was hit with a new cold burst of air that knocked her back. She ached for nothing more but to go back to his house and stay bundled up. Peggy knew that instant she was certainly not in the proper attire for a 32-degree morning in NYC. Ignoring the numbing feeling in her fingers she grazed the concrete with her heels running towards the subway.

Lafayette took a total of 15 minutes to fully wake up. Every other minute he would wake up, rub his eyes, and immediately roll back over, the next minute he would sit up and flop right back down. After that cycle ended he finally rolled over and flipped his legs so that he was sitting upward. Lafayette stretched out his arms over his head and cracked his back a couple of times, He blinked a solid five times to straighten his vision out. When he opened them for a split second he began to think he was just kidnapped. There were no books cluttered on the floor and he could see the entirety of his floor was spotless. His silently explored the room slowly until his eyes landed on a piece of crumpled paper laying in front of him. Lafayette reached out and took the piece of paper in his hands smoothing out the rough edges.

(Ok I'm going to make this short, this chapter is long because I missed updating last week and it's probably going to take me another week and a half for a new chapter. I hope that we can see the change in grammar and spelling because I literally put this through like 5 different spell checks. Anyway thank you so much for reviewing and liking it means the world!)


	5. Update!

Wowie so I honestly didn't think anyone still read these! I got so unbelievably busy and got involved with some other stuff but seeing that you guys actually like these I may start working on some more stuff! I have no clue where I left off so I'll have to re-read where I was at.


End file.
